


The Hunter

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, Gore, Hunting, Violence, feral earl harlan, raw flesh, spider wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone can escape the desert unscathed. Physically or mentally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Feral Earl concept drawn here by Videntefernandez
> 
> http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/101161027858/i-went-with-feral-earl

The spider-wolves raced across the soft sands of the desert surrounding Night Vale, their eight furry legs skittering across the ground at a graceful lop. They moved in a tight and neat pack together, giving off the appearance of one large black mass on the move. It made it easier to terrify their prey into stopping and also made it harder for other predators to pick any of them off.

Harder but not  _impossible_.

The smooth stone struck the hind leg of one of the spider-wolves, hard enough to make the bone crack and the beast shriek in pain. It started to stagger and trip over its remaining seven legs and it could only hobble along as the others of the pack ran past it, leaving it behind. The spider-wolf panted and opened its mouth to let out a pleading howl for help.

It was in the middle of throwing its head back for another attempt when something small but powerful slammed into its side, knocking it off of its feet. It shrieked and started to flail around, lashing out with its claws. The predator above it was stabbing into it with a dagger carved from stone and it shrieked and howled, gnashing its teeth in an attempt to get away from this predator and its weapon.

The spider-wolf kicked out with its three usable hind legs, knocking the predator away long enough for it to stagger to its feet. With a pained howl it tried to run, panting heavily, many eyes wild and unfocused as its furry body throbbed in pain. It needed to get away. This predator only had two legs…it could outrun it! It only needed to..!

The beast was not prepared for the predator to suddenly leap onto its back. Once again the knife made of stone was stabbed into its hide and the spider-wolf shrieked and started to wildly buck around, throwing its head back and shaking it rapidly to try and shake it off. The predator however held on and before the spider-wolf could scream again, the redheaded predator sank his teeth into the back of its neck, breaking it and bringing it down finally.

The man formerly known as Scoutmaster Earl Harlan stood up over his kill, his mouth black with the animal’s blood. He ran his tongue over his lips to taste it, grunting as he took his knife back, stabbing into the spider-wolf’s chest to make a wound before dropping it to the sands. He dug his fingers into the fresh wound he had made and he hissed as he ripped it open wider, reaching in to pull off a chunk of fatty meat and biting into it.

With a satisfied snort he sat down next to his meal, letting the blood, the flesh, and the fur cover his own body.  


End file.
